Faithed
by FairytailsJoker
Summary: Anika thought that running away from her old life would fix everyhing. Guess again. The gods of Olympus AND her own 'family' would not allow that. Anika is a daughter of Poseidon and is the lieutenent for Poseidon. Although she requested to be turned human to get rid of her demigod scent. he cannot hide forever. Especially from the other lieutenents and FAITHED.


_**This is ENTIRELY different from Percy Jackson. I mean YES it is about demigods and greek myths but Percy and the rest do NOT exist. But PLEASE try it out. Plenty of FLUFF. The characters are entirely mine. This story is also mine so please don't complain. Some of these stuff isn't actually true is the greek world so plz no hate. It's my story and i can do whatever i want. Anyways THANKYOUSOMUCH. PLZ REVIEW enjoy^.^**_

_Hurry up! The familiar voice calls to me. He reaches out to grab my hand, which seems to reach out for him. We were at the top of a mountain. I don't know what or where but all i know is that i would stare at it forever, not taking my eyes off of the stunning view. Until i felt a soothing warmth coming from my hand. It seems to be another hand covering my own. Its warmth and its soft touches urged me to find the owner of that hand. I turned. It was one who showed me this view. The one that made me feel protected but at the same time weak as his deep electric blue eyes concentrated on my bright sea-green ones. I wasn't able to see much because of the darkness, but i knew exactly who it was. We were just sitting there. Looking at each other, holding hands. When he slowly leans in forward, his eyes concentrating on me, as if i might run away if he even closes his eyes for a second. I lean in too, and just as i was about to realize what i was doing...he disappeared._

I shot up, breathing heavily. Ugh, another dream, i thought, i hate it whenever i dream of my past. My past that was filled with betrayal, lies and hurt. I got off of my bed and went to my closet when i realized that my whole room was a mess. My room was flooded..again.

I was about to clean it up when all of a sudden my door opens. It was my mother. She walked in with her beautiful blond hair tied up to a messy ponytail. She was dressed in a blue shirt, jeans and a cozy jacket. She looked around and sighed.

"Another dream, Anika?"

I just nod.

"Really, Anika. Please try to not use too much power," she smiled,"Unless you want to see him again?"

Him. My boyfriend. My lover. The guy whom i ran away from for 3 years. It couldn't be helped. I ran away from everybody, My friends, "family". My past. But whats been done won't change.

"No. I want a demigod-free life from now on. I definetly will never be involved with anything supernatural again. I do not wanted a faithed either."

A faithed is kind of like your soulmate. It's someone who was your destined lover and they always were together. They were like your partners in crime. Your souls were connected even before you were born. But that only happens to demigods. My mother, who is now sitting on my bed, sighs...again.

I look away. "It's painful...even so, i can't go back."

My mother sighs,"Gods. Poseidon should've at least help."

I know what you're thinking. Isn't Poseidon the sea god? Yes, he is. He's also my father. Which means i'm a demigod. Or at least i was. It hurts staying away from your faithed for a long time, 3 years to be exact for me. If you're wondering where he is... my answer would be at Camp Half Blood. The place that i ran away from.

"He DID help mom. He turned me into a pure human. No godly scent. No access to major power. He did enough thank you very much."

I turned and willed my clothes to dry. I was a special type of demigod. I had more power than a regular demigod. Do i like it? No. Do i have a choice? Not so much. I was my father's lieutenent. All of the 12 major gods have one. Plus Hades. A favorite child to simplify what i just other lietenents were my best friends. Until i ran away. Leaving them clueless of my location. I just hated being a lietenient! More quests and enemies. I would've hadd eternal life, but that means i would've witness more death. I want to spend my life as a human with my mother. Although if i ever turn back into a demigod. I will forever stay a demigod. At least that's what dad said. No second chances.

"Anika! Are you listening to me?"

I shot up. "Huh? What?" I answered too quickly, in my opinion.

"Just get ready for school!"

I walked over to my closet to get clothes.

"Hurry up or you'll be late. Jacky is downstairs waiting for you!" My mom rushes out of my room.

Jacky was my best friend in Lauren Hill High. She's mortal and knows nothing of the gods or my past, if you're all wondering.

I put on my white, slightly ripped, jeans, a sea-green tanktop and a grey cardigan. I combed my wavy, dirty blonde hair and let it cascade down to my shoulders. I put on my grey converse and ran downstairs.

"There you are!"

My best friend Jacky walked up to me and lightly hit the top of my head.

" C'mon, we have 10 minutes!"

Even though i've met her this year, she was a true friend. She was kind and beautiful . The way her light brown hair match her deep brown eyes, and her smile which could light up the world.

"I'm sorry. Let's go!"

I ran for the door and raced her to school, which was a few blocks away. We ran straight to Ms. Baraki's class.

The school bell rang.

"Whew, we made it." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"No thanks to you!" Jacky said, walking to her desk.

After class, i was talking to Jacky, leaning against my locker. All of a sudden, my head was hurting like hell.

"Oh my god, Anika, are you okay?" Jacky asked me with her concerned look. Realization dawned to me. I felt a prescence. A prescence i have not felt in a long time. Or to be specific, 3 years.

I quicky turned ... Something was coming at me at an immortal speed. A demigod. He/she ran right past me, fast, leaving a note in my hand.

"Whoa, what was that sudden wind?"

Jacky, who most likely did not see it, said as she bent down to pick up her fallen papers.

"Who knows. But i found a note." I replied.

I read it._ Meet up at the roof._ My eyes darkened. I recognized this handwriting. A beautiful handwriting i haven't seen in a while. "Anika. You should just ignore it. Probably some stalker trying to get you alone." She went to grab the note, but my reflexes were faster.

" No, I'm going. DON'T follow me." She was about to say something, but i ran away to the destined place like my life depended on it.

I reached the roof.

"Come out!" I said unintentionally in greek. I looked around. And i saw, not one demigod, but twelve. I backed up. They were not just normal demigods i had expected. They were my beloved friends.

All 12 were there. It suddenly started raining, but i didn't take notice. I only had my eyes on one person. One certain person. My faithed.

"Jace." I said, my voice barely audible.

He was wearing a black v-neck shirt with dark jeans and a dark grey hoodie. He's changed from what i remembered 3 years ago. He's more fit. But something else changed. Back then, he was always full of lifeand happy. Now...he looks angry, exhausted, and. . . sad.

He ran to me with immortal speed only demigods were capable of. He grabbed my waist and leaned down to my ear.

"I found you." He whispered to me.

**Yes. I know. CLIFFHANGER3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLZ REVIEW! YOU WONT KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME IF YOU GAVE ME YOUR OPINION3**


End file.
